mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Bugs
Summary This is by no means a comprehensive list of all bugged spells in Myth Drannor, as the wiki depends on community efforts to remain current. Please add in additional spell bugs with a timestamp (use four tildas ~ ) so other users can know how old the bug is. Also, link to the forum thread it was noted on, if you can. Thanks! Alter Self * No alternate forms are selectable from the widget. The widget is also not weightless. * Forum notes by Dredi * Reported 1.20.08 by Dredi, confirmed again 3.2.08 by Lakhena Aura of Good / Aura of Evil * No preparations available when the spell is selected for memorization. * Forum notes by Duroth * Bug noted 2.28.08 by Duroth. Break Enchantment * No visual effect / animation after the spell is cast. * No DC made against effect being removed. * Forums notes by Lakhena * Bug noted 2.25.08 by Lakhena Create Undead Army * Does not summon anything * Bug noted 5.29.08 by DivineCr Control Weather * No uses available when the spell is prepared, using the radial menu. * Forums notes by Dredi * Bug noted 2.2.08 by Dredi Detect Alignment * Detect evil is overly generous in noting evil. (85 good still shows up as evil) * Forum notes by Death & Reaper * Bug noted 1.25.08 by Death & Reaper Detect Undead *Appears to cast, but gives scripting error and no information regarding undead. Haven't tested in an area of known undead, however. * Forum notes by Rhiahna * Bug noted Rhi'ahna 00:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Disintegrate * Upon successful disintegration (successful ranged touch attack and failure by NPC to make fortitude save) NPC becomes impossible to target and character model disappears but NPC is able to attack as normal. * Bug noted 5.29.08 by DivineCr Energy Immunity * Unlike the spell name, it does not grant immunity to a specific energy type. It does give 5 + 5/elemental resistance. * Forum notes by FanMab * Bug noted 2.23.08 by FanMab Greater Dispel * Cannot remove curses with Greater Dispel. Stoneskin * Lasts 1/turn per level, not 1/hour per level, when cast by a cleric * Forum notes by KernelError * Bug noted 3.02.08 by KernelError Summon Instrument * No effect. * No current forum thread. * Bug noted in v8 and v9 (posted here 1.28.08 by Lakhena) Summon Nature's Companion * Summons a dead shark (they can't survive out of water). * Summons a fat, naked balding dwarf (the horror!). * Bug noted before, verified again by Laken (2.08.08) * Forum notes by Laken Teleport * Nothing happens when cast * Bug noted 5.29.08 by DivineCr Undetectable Alignment * You can cast it, but there is no effect. Alignment can still be correctly detected. * Forum notes by Lakhena * Bug noted 1.25.08 by Lakhena Wall of Greater Dispel * Spell is castable, but no wall appears, even after the casting animation ends. * Forum notes by Lakhena * Bug noted 3.06.08 by Lakhena Category:Bugs